Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an input device disposed in a handle and a vehicle including the same and, more particularly, to an input device disposed in a handle, which is capable of improving user convenience and driving stability, and a vehicle including the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle is directed by a driver to a desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle includes a car. A driver can steer while holding a handle and moving the handle in a circular manner to steer the vehicle.
Buttons for enabling functions can be disposed in the handle of the vehicle. In this case, the function of each button is fixed in that the every button only has one function. Such button specific operation for functions results in buttons frequently used and buttons infrequently used, which is not efficient. Further, many buttons make the driver search for the right button and thus take the driver's attention away from a focus on driving.